Shower Scene
by Pixelated-Grammar-Nazi
Summary: Lucy is a little stressed out. Gru joins her for a shower. You figure out the rest.


**A/N: got this prompt from tumblr. Enjoy :D**

It'd been a very long day. After a rather disappointing mission, Lucy was feeling beat and more than little down on herself. Gru would naturally feel the same if he weren't already so worried about his wife. She could usually brush off a few failures in her stride; move on and put her energy into making their next day a win for AVL. She was always so cheerful and determined; her confidence virtually untouchable.

Tonight had been different, however. Their drive home was rather quiet, and when they got home, she barely even talked to the children before heading straight for the bedroom. Gru decided not to bother her and tucked the girls in himself.

"Is Lucy Ok?" Margo asked, having noticed her mother's uncharacteristic mood from before.

Gru shook his head. "We…had a bit of a stressful work day." He said carefully, purposefully being non-specific about their rather dangerous encounter with death just a few hours before, along with the more than mild admonishment they'd received from Ramsbottom. "She'll hopefully forget about it in the morning."

"Tell her to get a good night's sleep! And that we love her and want her to feel better!" Agnes said, bouncing in her bed. Gru walked over and kissed her goodnight.

"I will, sweetheart, thank you."

After lights out, Gru crossed over to his and Lucy's room, expecting to see her in bed. To his mild surprise, she was not, but he heard the shower running. Her clothes were lying scattered on the floor and leading a trail to the half open bathroom door; she'd most likely been too tired to think of closing it all the way. This worried Gru even further. They'd lived together for a little less than a year before getting married two months ago, and yet he'd never seen her in this kind of mood. He honestly didn't know if it was stress or disappointment or a mixture of both or something else, but he knew if there was anyone who could get her out of a funk, it was him.

He poked his head into the bathroom, noticing her faint silhouette through the shower curtain. She was just standing there under the hot water.

"Honey?" Gru asked, stepping across the threshold. He waited for an answer. She likely gave one, but he hadn't heard it over the shower. "Can I get you anything?" he pressed on, determined to figure out what exactly was getting at her.

She then pulled the curtain a smidge open to have her voice be heard well, though she didn't show herself.

"If you could get me to forget about today, that'd be swell."

She was obviously being sarcastic, something she reserved for when she had no patience to answer questions fully, which was very rare. Although Gru knew her comment to mean that she thought there was nothing he could do for her, he begged to differ. Shedding himself of his own clothes, he stepped over and pulled the curtain back. Lucy's back was turned to him, though she turned her head to see him enter the shower and slide the curtain closed behind him. Feeling his arms wrap around her from behind, cradling her body close to his, she couldn't help but feel bad about how she was behaving. He was so patient with her, and he wasn't a patient man.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking at him sideways. "I'm just tired. Well, more like exhausted. And I really hate letting everyone down."

"You didn't let anyone down." Gru said, hugging her tighter. "We're still alive, aren't we?"

Lucy didn't answer, she just raised her hands to clasp them over Gru's. They stood like that for a long moment before Gru had to take one of his hands back to pull her wet hair away from her neck and plant a kiss there. That kiss turned into multiple, and he eventually started to lightly graze his teeth down her shoulder. Lucy gave no signs of pleasure other than quiet moan and a tilt of the head to give him more access to her neck. He slowly worked his way up to her ear, all the while tracing patterns up and down her arms and stomach.

"I can make you forget. You just have to relax."

Lucy was about to say something when she felt one of Gru's hands descend from her stomach to between her legs. His other hand reached up to one of her breasts, tracing patterns around it as his hand between her legs began circling. She was speechless besides saying his name, pleasure coming over her as he kept at it.

He'd never tried anything specifically like this before, especially in the shower, but seeing as Lucy was enjoying herself, he couldn't help but smile at his own ingenuity.

She was now leaning most of her weight on him, lifting a leg slightly to give him better access. With his lips pressed against her shoulder, he stroked deeper into her folds, practiced figures knowing exactly what she liked and where, eliciting content groans from his partner. After a few minutes of deliberate stroking and teasing, Gru requested she turn around. A bit reluctantly, she did so, meeting his eyes briefly before he leaned in to kiss her. It started off soft and sweet before escalating into a deeper, more sensual kiss. Lucy wrapped her arms around Gru's neck, their slow kissing drawing her in so seamlessly that she didn't at first notice that he'd slipped a leg in between hers. Getting some leverage against the tub's rim, Gru ground his leg against Lucy, her moan somewhat silenced by his lips still on hers. Hands gently holding her hips, he guided her in a rhythm against his leg that hit her sensitive bundle of nerves in a way that drove her into ecstasy. Never increasing from their slow pace, Lucy ended the kiss to grip him tightly, rolling her hips forward and back, her nails slightly digging into Gru's skin. Her climax came moments later as her body shuddered like a leaf against him.

She hugged him tight afterwards, not letting go when he turned off the water, still hanging onto him when he carried her out of the shower. He set her down to dry her off before grabbing a towel for himself. He then took her hand and led her to bed.

It didn't go unnoticed by Lucy just how turned on her husband was at the moment. Knowing that he wouldn't say anything about it and just leave it be, when they got into bed, she straddled him and kissed him hard before he could protest further.

Yep, she defiantly didn't remember a thing about that day. Just this.


End file.
